Brooke Strauss
Brooke Strauss was a former recurring character in The Originals before being promoted to main character in the third season. She is the mother of the deceased Hayley Marshall (born Andrea Labonair), and the only surviving grandparent to Hope Mikaelson. She was originally the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack before Hayley, but upon her daughter's death, she appointed the position to Hope Mikaelson, and performed the ceremony herself. Through her parents, Brooke is a member of the Paxon Wolf Pack and Crescent Wolf Pack. Her mother was made an Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack at the age of eighteen, and her father attended her mother's ceremony so to unite the two packs, along with several other Alpha's, and subsequently fell in love. She is a member of the Labonair Family, which was one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which ruled the French Quarter in the 1990's, through her mother, but took her husband's last name upon marriage. Though, she still signed important documentation and, in general, with the last name Labonair. At some point after becoming an Alpha, Brooke had met her husband, and the two had a marriage ceremony that linked their hearts, similarly to Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner. Afterwords, she and her husband worked to unite the packs, and decided to make peace with the vampires, where Brooke eventually befriended and considered Marcel Gerard a close friend. She eventually fell pregnant, and welcomed a baby girl into the world, whom she named Andrea Labonair. Originally, she wanted to give the child her husband's name, but her mother and father convinced her to keep the Labonair last name growing, instead of just erasing it, which they thought she was doing. However, at only a couple months old, Brooke and her husband were brutally murdered while their daughter was still in the cradle, by Richard Xavier Dumas, and in her dying moments, Brooke shielded her daughter and held her daughter in her arms. At some point, Marcel showed up to a crying and traumatized Andrea, and took her to safety, knowing that that's all Brooke would want. She was resurrected by Dahlia, who used it as leverage against Hayley and originally planned to have Brooke get close enough to her daughter in order to kidnap her granddaughter, but the plan was futile as Brooke refused and didn't stay with Dahlia long enough. Later on, Brooke encourages and follows in suit with Hayley and Jackson to try and take Hope away from her father, Niklaus, only to be caught and then subsequently cursed under Dahlia's hand to stay in her werewolf form. Six months later, Brooke was released from the curse, and found an injured Jackson with news that Hayley was kidnapped, or possibly killed. She storms the Mikaelson compound with her son-in-law, and is reunited with her daughter. She decides to get a place of her own within the same apartment building, and watches Hope when they need her to. At the end of the third season, Brooke is seen accompanying her daughter and granddaughter on the road, while they work to find a cure for Marcel's bite, Rebekah's hex, and the poison that Freya was inflicted with. Part of her venom was used due to being half Paxon, as well, and after awakening the Mikaelson's in season four, she is furious and disgusted over Freya's action of keeping Keelin hostage. During season four, Brooke is shown being at Hope's side almost all the time, and working to relieve her from The Hollow when the spirit possesses her granddaughter. At the end, she is seen moving to Mystic Falls with her daughter and granddaughter, to allow Hope a chance at schooling, and to also make it so that she doesn't come in the vicinity of her aunt and uncles. In season five, Brooke works feverishly to find her daughter after finding out she has been supposedly kidnapped, only for the truth to come out that Hope kidnapped her in a plot to lure her father to New Orleans. Furious, Brooke yells at her granddaughter about her reckless actions, which furthers her away from the group and into Roman's arms. After Freya's spell worked due to Hayley becoming a vampire, Brooke makes her way to the location, only to arrive just in time to witness her daughter's death. She helps put together Hayley's funeral, and attends it, alongside her pack. Later on, she makes a speech regarding who will be leading them, and claims that her time of ruling is over, and that she's passing the title onto her granddaughter. However, she still remains Alpha, and decides to lead them when Hope returns to Mystic Falls, but makes it so that Hope can still come back and take control of the pack if she wishes to.Category:Labonair family Category:Werewolf Category:Female Category:Characters Category:TO character Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Married Category:Widowed Category:Resurrected Category:The Originals OC Category:The Originals Character Category:Female Werewolf